Slick and Slide
by Diizerak
Summary: Have you ever thought that it is not only the Protagonists of SH who are tormented by the Curse? Have you ever stopped and thought, "Do these creatures have a soul"? Perhaps Slick, a Resident of Silent Hill can answer. Lost, Broken and Unbelieving in Hope, He lives on in the Town until he is ultimately killed at a strangers hands, only to come back and tormented again.


**Disclaimer – This is a rework of my original series of SH Fan fictions which I discovered to be horrid, so I'm doing it again and reposting it all. Hopefully I continue this series. I'm sure you're all familiar with the Disclaimer thing. So basically the creatures in this fanfic are not owned by me, but there ARE OC characters like Slick and Vincent and Clara. Copyright Konami and stuff. Enjoy. - Diizerak**

First I hear nothing but the sound of crickets, lost in the fog and cold of the night. I drag my feet along the ground, disturbing the peaceful soil at toes. An Engine roars just a few feet away from me. I jump in surprise, stumbling backwards. I try to catch myself, trying to let my hand stretch out and break my fall, but my elbow (or at least what I think is my elbow) collides with the flesh-like jacket that restricts me so. I hit the ground hard, groaning out in pain as I turned my head to the lake. I see a faint pair of lights behind the fog, bright red and orange flickering. I crawl closer to the edge, trying to get a better look. I lift my head, seeing the silhouette of James, the outlet of torment this season slowly driving his way into the lake. I push myself up, marveling at the sight of a man slowly drown himself to death. The car sinks to the bottom of the lane, leaving ripples that slowly fade away. A gurgle of air as bubbles escape into the surface, and then silence falls once again.

I saunter back to the Town, crossing through alleyways of moss and decaying flesh as the fog lifted a little. I see the wavering forms of my fellow lying figures, the flailing arm/legs of those bitchy mannequins bumping into each other. I sigh out, my skin-jacket disgusting to touch and unbearable to wear. We were informed to gather at the town square by the local Wardens, or as we call them, Pyramid Heads. They push us into groups, circling around the sage as Valtiel stands at the Center. A Cocky Bastard as always, he appears to us in such a tall and powerful manner, assuming that we are nothing but underlings to him. I'd spit at him if I had a hole to spit out of.

"Thank you…Residents of Silent Hill…"

He begins; his voice is coarse like sandpaper.

"…For taking part of this Seasons Torment. Await patiently the next Tormented Soul to abide within the walls…of Silent Hill."

And with that, he crawls back down into the Other World. We slowly begin to disperse, and I bump into an old 'friend' of mine who became a Pyramid Head not too long ago. I crash into the metal of his helmet, knocking me down before he catches me.

"Slick! What are you doing here?"

Vincent would lift me by the skin that covers my arm, dusting me off. I grimace under the jacket, sickened by the sight of him. I breathe in heavily, having to act nice to him.

"The town meeting was adjourned. I was on my way back to wandering about town. What are you up to now Vince? Chopping up everyone else in your way? Leaving us to rot by the side of the road as you and your buddies enjoy the leisure of being a Higher Up Resident?"

He huffed, putting his hands on his side. He thinks I was just joking around, but obviously he's that dense. Even I couldn't hide the edge in my voice that time.

"Ever since the promotion, things have been busy. I want to visit you guys more often but-wait. Where's Clara?"

I shrug, scratching at the inner walls of my jacket half-mindedly. I don't really give 2 shits about that girl. They seem to revolve around me a lot, just as most packs of Residents do. They try to commune with one another, trying to escape the fact we are not human anymore. They try to build relationships to just taste the familiarity of having a heart, but I know that all of our hearts stopped beating long ago.

"She's probably at brookhaven hospital, bein' a Bubblehead Nurse and all."

I don't badmouth Clara, she's not bad but I don't exactly enjoy her company either. She's timid and often quiet around me. She scuttles around like some rat at my feet, always soft spoken when I'm around. It's like she's afraid of me.

Doesn't she know a bubble head could just cut a lying figure like me in half?

"Ah. Why not go see her?" He offered, making me snap back into the conversation. "I mean Haunt Season is over for the moment. We have time to kill."

"Why don't you do it?" I snarled at him.

"I'm a Pyramid Head. I got duties."

He gives me a pat on my back, but I shrug him violently off.

"Don't be so friendly to me Vincent. There's no point in us being close or even caring. We're nothing but Monsters now Vince. Whatever we do does not justify what we are, nor what we end up doing every day. Why do you try so hard to be…_human_?"

He dropped his hand, and for a moment I swear I feel a tinge of sadness from him.

"Because right now, I'm not Slick." The Siren rings, and he turns to go. "I'll see you around."

I watch him leave, his back muscular and pained with the weight of the pyramid helmet. He drags himself along.

I could ask him to stay.

I could ask him if I could go with.

But I don't.

Residents don't exactly have sentiment in them.

I head in the opposite direction.


End file.
